


Токийский загул

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: По плану всё иначе: он должен быть в Милане у Эм, в компании Франа и Чикусы с Кеном. Но они с Кёей закрывали годовые сделки в Японии. Вернее, Кёя должен был заниматься этим один, но Мукуро уже по тому, с каким лицом их Облако открыл рот, чтобы послать Дечимо с третьим “а поговорить” за неделю понял, что лучше поиграть в сопровождение. Проблемы в праздники не нужны никому. А провести пару дней с Кёей — неплохая альтернатива.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Токийский загул

Роппонги — вечный шум и вынужденная спешка. Здесь все делают вид, что работают, расхаживая с важным лицом. Токио сочетает в себе разнообразие подходов к жизни и будто поделен на цвета в спектре. Роппонги напоминает Мукуро неоновый зелёный: яркий, полный жизни, но холодный и заставляющий успокоиться, собраться. Теперь можно расслабиться: длившиеся двое суток с перерывами напряженные переговоры окончены. Хибари держался изо всех сил, чтобы не решить всё посредством рукоприкладства. Мукуро не поскупился похвалить — когда тебе так неумело врут и пытаются скрыть очевидные просчеты, сложно не применить авторитет и силу. Особенно для Хибари, у которого половину сознательной жизни это был единственный способ коммуникации.  
Тсунаеши и компания его, конечно, лечили. Мукуро видел, как Кёя постепенно адаптируется к жизни, принимает для себя тот факт, что людей из неё никуда не выкинешь и придётся иметь с ними дело. Учится быть сдержаннее. Учится думать о других. Хибари совсем не глупый и не лишен способности встать в положение другого. Это Мукуро уловил сразу, ещё в первые их пару встреч. Просто сначала Хибари было не нужно думать о ком-то, кроме себя, а потом всё изменилось. В двадцать Кёю придавило со всей силы собственной слабостью: неумением выражать эмоции так, чтобы его верно понимали. Это им с Тсунаеши или, скажем, Дино, можно не объяснять: они читают по глазам, чувствуют кожей. Но не все так могут. Не все видят в глазах Хибари заботу о Семье и решимость, не все могут сопоставить его действия и понять, что им движет.   
Хибари понял, что одинок. Осознал, что им движут только негативные эмоции или расчет, а как жить “от любви” — он не понимает. Сначала барахтался, как утопающий. Потом наступил на гордость и принял помощь: протянутую Тсунаеши руку дружбы и брошенный Мукуро спасательный круг: “мы можем трахаться и говорить иногда, если ты этого хочешь”. Хибари хотел — переставал сходить с ума от одиночества. Постепенно примирялся со своей симпатией. А потом, год назад, сидя на крыльце нового дома-штаба Джиглио Неро, сказал, глядя в закат:  
— С тобой не так уж и плохо.  
Мукуро понял: “с тобой лучше, чем без тебя”. В ответ только чуть прижался плечом к плечу и протянул стакан с ледяной водой. Сицилийская жара была им обоим чужда. 

Мукуро вдохнул ночной холод и выдохнул пар, чуть улыбнувшись: всё вокруг освещали баннеры, украшения города к Рождеству. Япония интересным образом не отрицала именно эту чужую традицию. Токио — мегаполис, кубик рубика, который можно бесконечно крутить. Здесь всё друг другу комплиментарно, но до последнего непонятно, что же не сходится. А потом оказывается, что у собранных сторон нет единого оттенка. Голубой — где-то с примесью серого, где-то почти уходит в фиолетовый. Но усредненно это принято считать “синим”.   
Рождество — семейный праздник. Мукуро не верил в единого Бога, не был католиком, но считал эту традицию отличным поводом провести время с дорогими сердцу людьми. Дело в ощущении праздности, в гармонии и счастье, которыми можно зарядиться на долгое время вперед, а не в мифе, который лёг в основу. По плану всё иначе: он должен был быть в Милане у Эм, в компании Франа и Чикусы с Кеном. Хром в этом году осталась у Дино, но её нельзя винить в желании пожить спокойно, пока есть возможность — в Вонголе дай вселенная, чтобы два дня в году выпало без потрясений. А тут весь из себя уютный и галантный Каваллоне с предложением запереться на вилле. Мукуро усмехнулся собственным мыслям: он бы тоже не отказался от сценария “кино, вино и домино”. Но они с Кёей закрывали годовые сделки в Японии. Вернее, Кёя должен был заниматься этим один, но Мукуро уже по тому, с каким лицом их облако открыл рот, чтобы послать Дечимо с третьим “а поговорить” за неделю понял, что лучше поиграть в сопровождение. Проблемы в праздники не нужны никому. А провести пару дней с Кёей — неплохая альтернатива.

— Здесь есть приличный отель, - говорит Кёя, оторвавшись от телефона, — Ближайшие билеты на двадцать шестое. Четыре утра или девять вечера.  
— А лучше бы неприличный... Вечер, - мягко говорит Мукуро, уже понимая, что это намек и билеты есть и на сегодня. Просто предложить провести Рождество вместе для Кёи пока сложно. Он не будет его торопить. Подождёт ещё столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы на выдохе было единственное, настоящее:

_Люблю._

Улица перед ними расступается вместе с толпой, когда Мукуро цепко берёт Кёю за руку и переплетает с ним пальцы. Они идут вперёд, смотря перед собой, а не под ноги и люди инстинктивно считывают направление, расходясь. Они — клин, разбивающий собой всё, что угодно: предрассудки, запреты, препятствия, темноту. Пока они вместе — они непобедимы. Искренность и счастье в том, чтобы быть с равным. Кёя крепко сжимает его руку в ответ — Мукуро чувствует через перчатку. Потому что Кёя тоже знает. Тоже чувствует.   
Потому что тоже: _люблю_.   
Между ними ни ноты фальши, только гармония и непрерывно текущая мелодия. Всё вокруг дышит природной силой и могуществом. Они по отдельности и вместе — непобедимые в своей воле. Мукуро можно сломать физически, но он уже определил для себя, что такое жизнь, зачем она нужна. И у Рокудо Мукуро есть оружие страшнее всех шести путей, колец ада и любого пламени: он _любит жизнь_. Кёя заряжается от него этой энергией. Впитывает, пытается надышаться. Мукуро чувствует, но не отталкивает — пускай. Нам всем бывает пусто, хреново, никак. Каждому необходима подпитка, временный источник стабильности. Мукуро не впервой быть для кого-то опорой: вокруг него с детства были люди, о которых никто, кроме него, не позаботился бы. Ему не в тягость направить, подсказать или разбить чужое кривое зеркало, освободив человека из собственных иллюзий. Главное, чтобы его вид заботы этим человеком принимался. Отдавать тем, кто не хочет брать — неблагодарное и гиблое дело. Если растрачивать себя, то только на тех, кто отнесется к этому с благодарностью.  
Благодарность у Кёи очень своя, но он ценит. Мукуро научил его входить в контакт с собственными эмоциями и чувствами, а не душить их или сбегать в старую-добрую агрессию. Атаковать, чтобы защититься предварительно — проще, чем полноценно проанализировать ситуацию, находясь в самом её эпицентре. Но, если хочешь выиграть — ты должен позволить ситуации повлиять на себя в допустимой степени. Не прочувствовав — её не переломить.

Хибари цокает, пропуская мальчишку лет восьми навстречу распахнувшей объятия женщине.   
— Ребёнок в тебя врезался, потому что очень спешил к маме, а не потому, что хочет мешать тебе жить, - спокойно замечает Мукуро и останавливается на углу, за плечо разворачивая Хибари лицом к площади.  
— Выдохни. Смотри, как красиво.  
Моросящий весь день дождь превратился в снег: с наступлением темноты стало холоднее и чище. Снежинки кружили между двумя длинными моллами, загоняемые направленным потоком вверх. Наверное, часть из них пропадёт прямо так: растаяв в движении. Мукуро думает о том, что умереть в танце — красивая смерть. Не худшая из возможных. Кёя уверенно сжимает его ладонь и делает шаг в сторону виднеющегося отеля.  
— Красиво, - и невесомым движением убирает мокрые пряди волос с его лица. Мукуро пробирает тёплой дрожью от неожиданной нежности и он, кажется, глупо улыбается. Ну, и что? Ему, им — можно. После всего пережитого каждым до их встречи и пару раз спасённого в компании Тсунаеши мира — им можно всё.

Всё под завязку, кроме маленьких номеров или пентхауса. Хибари с ухмылкой решил в пользу простора. Мукуро рассмеялся, когда они ехали в лифте, поняв, что чек тот выпишет на многоуважаемого Дечимо. Разумеется. Мол, по твоей прихоти я торчу в ненавистном городе — ты и отдувайся. Да и вообще, они друзья: скромный подарок на Рождество. В несколько тысяч евро.  
Согревшись и подготовившись в душе к возможному развитию этой ночи, Мукуро переодевается в купленную по дороге кофту из мягкой ткани и тонкие спортивные штаны. Всё светло-серое, на рукавах забавные белые силуэты сов. Сушить волосы до конца лень, поэтому так и оставляет их влажными и распущенными. Хибари нравилось, когда Мукуро их не убирал, а от резинки всё равно уже болела голова.   
— Барная карта — говно, - резюмировал Хибари, — Из нормального только виски и шампанское.   
Мукуро прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу и перегнулся через плечо. От Хибари приятно пахло гелем для душа, остаточными отголосками парфюма и его запахом. Словно воздух перед грозой: озон, легкое напряжение — немного пьянит.   
— Под виски сложно с едой. Ты вообще пьешь легкие?  
— Обычно — нет. Но лучше сырная тарелка, хамон и фрукты, чем ждать в такой загрузке горячее.  
— Вот и решили, - Мукуро невесомо целует открытую шею. Кёя даже не дернулся, а он подошёл со спины. “Спасибо”, думает Мукуро. За доверие. За то, что оказался великодушным — нашёл силы простить и понять. Также, как и Мукуро — его. Они стараются друг для друга и не боятся учиться. Именно поэтому, Мукуро верил: рано или поздно, у них всё получится. У них всё будет.

Половина бутылки незаметно улетает под закуски. Хибари включает музыку через свой телефон. Мукуро с интересом готовится узнать что-то новое… И почти смеется. Сначала Карла Бруни-Саркози, затем Нора Джонс. Следом Daft Punk и желание пританцовывать. В чём Мукуро себе не отказывает, держа в одной руке бокал, второй цепляя кусочки дыни. Хибари смотрит на это “ребячество” с умиленным снисхождением. Сначала. А потом усмехается.  
— Что-то тебе слишком весело. Интересно, танцуешь ты также, как сражаешься?  
— Проверь, - Улыбается Мукуро, отставляя бокал. Сцепляет руки за его шеей и прислоняется щекой к щеке. Даёт вести. Всё у них не просто будет — уже начинается.   
Шампанское хорошо расслабляет Кёю и быстро пьянит. Мукуро ловит это по страстным поцелуям в шею и вполне бодрому танцу под фанк. Кёя шутит — у него классное чувство юмора. Слегка чёрное, но они не из того мира, чтобы обойтись без жестокости. Им весело: они играют в гляделки, делают подножки в вальсовом шаге, меняются ведущими ролями и тихо смеются друг другу в плечо. Они живые, здесь, настоящие. И ценнее этого ничего нет. Мукуро чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.   
В его руках спокойно и хорошо: можно отдаться, можно взять. Никто не будет против, у них всё равноценно. Они не считают деньги, не записывают галочками поступки, совершённые ради друг друга и не думают о том, целуют ли эти губы кого-то ещё. Жизнь слишком коротка — этот урок они усвоили давно. Слишком рано, но так было нужно. Каждый поцелуй как глава истории: со своим ритмом и длительностью, абзацами. Красной строкой-укусом и плавностью танца языков.   
Ладони Кёи соскальзывают с талии на бёдра, сжимают нагло, собственнически. Удовольствием простреливает вдоль позвоночника, когда Кёя сжимает его зад и втягивает кожу за ухом. Мукуро слышит свой рваный выдох с полустоном и ему совсем не стыдно. Урвать у жизни свой кусок удовольствия, свободы — он может себе это позволить. В настоящем теле так остро чувствуется каждое прикосновение. И дело не в природной чувствительности — это всё Кёя. Пробирает от его энергии, чувства пламени под кожей: необузданная первородная сила, запертая внутри честного зверя. В Хибари есть что-то животное и это притягивает. Мукуро знает за собой привычку — отдавать предпочтение рацио-, когда хочется пожить душой, сердцем. Как угодно. С Кёей отпускает: с ним можно быть несдержанным, настоящим, открытым. С ним легко целоваться, как сейчас: до боли и слабости в коленях. С ним легко просыпаться после дикого удовольствия и не испытывать стеснения. Кёя знает, что все люди — тоже те ещё животные. Самые омерзительные и жестокие. Они принимают друг друга со всеми отталкивающими других чертами и им искренне отлично.   
Кёя тоже чувствует себя раскованно: позволяет себе утробно рычать, стягивая с него одежду, прямо сказать о том, чего и как хочет. Мукуро это безумно нравится — когда можно вот так, сразу честно и прозрачно. Кёя сильно удивлялся первое время, насколько Мукуро старается избегать иллюзий и иносказания в повседневных вещах. А всё просто: именно потому, что он — один из искуснейших иллюзионистов мира, он понимает, что нельзя заменять свою реальность иллюзией или строить её на удобном образе. Самая уязвимая, череватая болезненным падением позиция: “вот сейчас я себе совру, что всё хорошо и оно само наладится, а корень проблемы я трогать не буду. И решать ничего не буду”. Нет, так — не работает. Слабость — не работает. Сила в том, чтобы быть искренним с самим собой и вовремя решить: хочу быть счастливым. Нет другого фундамента для здоровых отношений с самим собой, кроме честности.   
Кёя начал это понимать. И, по тому, как он касался его сейчас — Мукуро чувствовал: наконец, решился. Это будет чуть нежнее, чем обычно. Возможно, даже с признанием перед кульминацией. Или после. Но он не будет этого ждать и требовать. Он всё и так знает без слов. Просто потому что сам чувствует то же самое.

Они целуются неприлично долго, задыхаясь в объятиях друг друга. Стена больно натирает и Мукуро отталкивает их от неё в сторону дивана. Кёя смотрит на ковёр, потом на диван, но решает начать со спальни. Они падают на кровать и ударяются локтями. Шикают, смеются и стягивают друг с друга одежду. Хибари оставляет на нём только кофту, задирает её и целует в живот:  
— Тебе хорошо в бесформенной одежде — даже лицо расслабляется.   
— Перестаю чувствовать “футляр”, - признаёт Мукуро, чуть улыбнувшись, поглаживая красивые скулы пальцами. Какой же породистый. С примесью китайской линии, конечно, но Кёе это только добавляет изюминки. Хищный, сухой, жилистый, будто дикая кошка. Ему в Кёе нравится сочетание прямоты и скрытой за фасадом внимательности, а Кёя хочет вытащить из него нежность, природную сентиментальность, которые сам Мукуро в себе любит но — не решается проявлять при чужих. C Кёей можно. Его давно раскусили, уже незачем играть тенями. Кёя тоже понемногу сбрасывает маски и это доверие греет, притягивает, связывает их. Но не так, как тиски — как пролегает невидимая нить между двумя душами, которым суждено встретиться.  
— Тебя приятнее обнимать, когда ты в домашнем и без хвоста.  
Мукуро фыркает и шутливо пихает его в плечо.  
— Тебя приятнее целовать, когда ты до этого не ел своё острое с острым. И что теперь?   
— Теперь будем есть острое вместе. Ты опять скинул пару килограмм.  
— Генетика, - И последствия стрессов разного характера, но они оба об этом не говорят. Если ему станет плохо — Кёя поможет, а без повода не стоит бередить воспоминания.  
Хибари тихо вздыхает и целует под ключицей, проводит носом чуть выше. Гладит по животу, заставляя напрячься и задрожать. Сразу жарко и душно, хочется потереться об него всем телом, впитать в себя, слиться.   
— Ветка ты.  
— Если как ветвь сливы — спасибо, прекрасный комплимент. Изящества мне не занимать.  
Кёя усмехается и больно кусает за сосок. Мукуро удерживает ох и мстительно сжимает член Кёи в ладони. Тот упрямо смотрит в глаза. Облизывается. Толкается в руку. Хороший котик.  
— Умеешь ты всё в свою пользу обернуть.   
— Возьми меня уже, хватит болтать. Шампанское — не твоё.  
Кёя усмехается и Мукуро теряется в этом взгляде: наглом и взволнованном одновременно. За облачной тенью — прорези света лучами по радужке. Желание быть любимым, нужным, понятым. Кёя не может донести свои чувства словами, но у него хорошо получается через прикосновения или гитару. Ему нужен проводник. Или Мукуро, который умеет просто чувствовать без слов.   
Они снова целуются, сладко и больно: по вискам стекает пот, хочется наконец стянуть с Кёи брюки, слизать кровь с его губ. Он массирует затылок, пробегается пальцами по загривку, шейным позвонкам — Кёя податливо открывает шею. Языком вдоль бьющейся вены, прочь остатки одежды. Достаточно встретиться взглядами, чтобы определиться, кто сегодня кого. Кёя усмехается и сцеловывает наигранно-ворчливое “вот всегда ты так”. Мукуро, на самом деле, всё устраивает: просто Кёе тяжело доверяться и именно поэтому хочется чаще отдавать ему уязвимую позицию — чтобы привыкал и раскрывался, чувствовал чаще, как это — когда тебе готовы отдать всего себя. Сейчас хорошо и так — с его хваткой на бёдрах, когда Кёя подтягивает его чуть выше и усаживает на себя. Мукуро расслабленно улыбается и потирается членом о член, выстанывая на ухо и царапая спину. Жарко. Хочется ещё теснее, ближе. Терпение — одна из его сильных сторон, но только не с Кёей во время секса. Кёя наслаждается властью: оставляет на нём метки, гладит по бёдрам, щекочет под коленями, зная, как Мукуро подкидывает от этого. Вырывает всхлипы редкими прикосновениями пальцев к головке, то притягивает для поцелуя, то отстраняет, намотав волосы на кулак.   
— Нравится тебе меня изводить.  
— Нравится.   
— _Садист_ , - нежно тянет Мукуро и улыбается, смотря из-под ресниц и призывно облизывает губы, заёрзав на нём. Делает восьмерку бёдрами, ждёт. У Кёи темнеет взгляд, энергия в комнате неуловимо меняется. Три. Два. Один.  
Срывает правильно, вовремя: в груди обжигающие искры, под кожей будто тысячами маленьких ожогов пламени — чужая страсть. Хорошо, до безумия хорошо, несмотря на задранную ногу и крепкую хватку на лодыжке. Кёя внимательно смотрит, пока растягивает двумя пальцами. Благодарно чмокает в губы за предусмотрительность и толкается внутрь через пару мучительных минут. Мукуро заставляет себя расслабиться и закрывает глаза. Хочешь доверия? Прояви его первым. Покорись. Отдайся так, будто нет ничего важнее. Каждое движение, вздох Кёи, чувство заполненности: всё это затапливало до краёв. Мукуро плохо помнил себя в моменты слабости: как цеплялся за плечи, скулил, просил быстрее, глубже. Как подмахивал бёдрами, шипел и стонал от хватки в волосах. Позволял кусать себя и подначивал, притягивая ближе, постоянно требуя целоваться до пятен перед глазами.   
В голове только стук собственного сердца и ощущение веса тела на своём. Кёя переворачивает его, давит на поясницу и снова входит, размашисто толкаясь. Мукуро нравится так: немного грубо, сильно, до сбитого дыхания и всё же — чрезмерно нежно, потому что Хибари целует его в шею и двигает ладонью по члену, одновременно и контролируя, и доставляя удовольствие. Самое важное сказано на ухо на выдохе за пару секунд до того, как их обоих сносит оргазмом. 

На выдохе было единственное, настоящее:

 _Люблю_.

Мукуро просыпается на рассвете. Тело приятно ломит, в голове радостно-пусто, немного сушит горло. Постель рядом ещё тёплая, но Кёи в ней уже нет. Он потягивается, небрежно влезает в одну только кофту и выходит в залу чтобы застать сцену безмятежности: Хибари Кёя — грозное Облако Вонголы — курит, вглядываясь в небо. Краски сменяются из пудровой невинности в алую кровь на искусанных губах, по краям рыжей радостью искрится принятие и светлеет голубой небосвод. Надежда, мечта. Мукуро улыбается.  
— Красиво, - Кёя не оборачивается, но слышит и раскрывает пачку. Мукуро встает рядом и тоже прикуривает, прислонившись плечом к плечу. Тихо, спокойно, хорошо. Вместе. Рядом.  
Холодный воздух продирает обоих до костей, но они неподвижно стоят. Монументальные, тонкие только с виду, с душами, которые оказались связаны самым немыслимым образом. Кёя приобнимает его со спины, когда сигарета заканчивается и зарывается носом в спутанные волосы. Тихо мычит что-то, похожее на “доброе утро”.   
Кровь с небес смывает яркое солнце, на душе светло и _чисто_. Мукуро думает: какими бы странными путями жизнь не приводила тебя к следующей точке, это всегда к лучшему. Пожалуй, кому-то с его судьбой не стоит быть убеждённым в подобном… Но кто сказал, что Мукуро хочет верить во что-то, кроме себя?  
— Доброе утро, милый, - Мукуро откидывает голову на плечо и ловит недовольный взгляд.  
— Я тебе не “милый”.  
— Правильно, - усмехается Мукуро, вспоминая признание, — _Любимый_. А милый — это краткое описание.  
Кёя фырчит и отпихивает его от себя, давая повод докурить. И идёт включать чайник. Вот и договорились. Значит, любимый. А все эти “я тебе” можно и пережить.   
Всё можно пережить, если верить, что однажды тебе будет, с кем встречать рассвет. Даже если сначала так совсем не кажется, находясь в абсолютной темноте. Единственный настоящий свет — он внутри тебя. И совершенно никто и ничто не может у тебя его отобрать, пока ты сам не решишь сдаться.

Мукуро не умеет сдаваться.   
Поэтому будет и дальше биться за каждый рассвет.   
Как и Кёя — потому что он не умеет проигрывать.


End file.
